Mobius High
by The speed star
Summary: Team Bros - Smash, Musc and Form have moved to mobius high becuase of them living with Sonic and Tails, They are all 15 and along the way they meet old friends and new ones and a few couples will be in. a little bit of Knuxouge, and Shadria, and OC couples. Find out in here who they are. Rated M becuase swearing, dirty jokes and possible sex scenes
1. Chapter 1: The new 3

Mobius High

 **(Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Sonic characters or the OCs they belong to SEGA and OCs belong to who they are but Smash, Musc and Form are my own OCs)**

 **Chapter 1: The new Three**

It has been three months after the reunion with Team Bros and Sonic and Tails, now they got to go to school. Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles was the popular boys and now it'll be another three added to the group. 'Soo...shall we get going?' Smash asked the lads. 'You gonna chaos control us?' Sonic replied. 'Wow...you idiot...the bus will take us' Tails said glaring at Sonic.

After their breakfast all five was waiting outside for the bus, 'whats school like bruh?' Musc asked in his hood accent. 'Its decent, me, Tails, Shadow and Knux are the popular lads, you three will be next...I think' Sonic answered, he wasn't sure if Team Bros would. 'Most likely cause of Musc being strongest hedgehog in the world *cough* *cough*' Smash said and all 5 just bursted out laughing. Few minuites later the bus arrived. 'Welcome back Sonic and Tails and...who are you three?' The driver asked after being glad to see sonic and tails. 'These three are Smash, Musc and Form, old best mates of mine' Team Bros gave him a wave and he waved back, all five jumped on and sat at the back where Shadow and Knuckles are sat 'Hmph new guys...guess we get to pick on them hey Knux' Shadow said smirking at Knux 'you got that right Shads' Knux said smirking back at him until Knux realises who they are 'Umm Shadow they're not new...its Smash, Musc and Form!' Knux said in a hyped mood. Shadow eyes widened 'You gotta be kidding me...YOUR'RE HERE!?' Shadow questioned with a mind blown. 'Heyyo..glad to see yous back again' all three said at them 'Why are you here Smash' Knux questioned Smash. Smash sighed 'long story'.

Smash told the whole story of their house being blown up 'When I find that duck he'll be ripped into dam pieces' Musc said really angry. Shadow realised something and is about to warn Musc 'By the way...Musc, watch out for girls...they'll fight for you because of your muscles' He nodded and he made himself not show his muscles 'All good now' He said and the two chuckled.

When they arrived at school, the principal greeted Smash, Form and Musc 'Well, welcome to mobius high Team Bros ' He said smiling. The three smiled back 'Thanks Principal' Smash said and they walked off towards Sonic and lads.


	2. Chapter 2: First day

**Chapter 2: First day**

The Bell rang and all seven lads had maths together 'Let's get going' Sonic said, when they arrived to the class, the lads sat down at the back, Smash was next to Sonic, Musc sat with Shadow, Form sat with Tails and Knuckles sat on his own. The teacher arrived begined 'Welcome back mobians, today we got three new students, Smash, Musc and Form' all three waved at everyone and everyone else waves backed, suddenly, smash caught an eye on a girl. He whispered to Sonic 'whos the chick over there?' he pointed to her. 'why do you want to know?' he whispered back. 'shes bloody hot thats why' he answered back with a whisper. Smash was looking at a grey furred girl with long hair and light blue with white boots, (you might know who *cough* Venus *cough*) Smash couldn't see what she was wearing but he just focused on the teacher rather than her. Musc and Form snickered from hearing Smash. 'Its going to be a long day' Shadow said quietly.

After the lessons it was lunch, all seven walked in with Sonic in front then smash on left of him and Shadow on right. a few other girls came up to them, a white bat, a pink hedgehog and a rabbit 'hi you four' They said 'Hi Amy, Rouge and Cream' Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles replied. Knuckles went up to Rouge and kissed her and Tails just hugged Cream, Knuckles and Rouge have been dating for a few months already. Rouge with her bitchey mood looking at Smash, Musc and Form 'And who the hell are you three?' She asked with a glare. 'Rouge stop being all bitchey, its Team Bros for god sake' Amy said rolling her eyes 'THANK GOD A LASS KNOWS US' Smash shouted and they all bursted out laughing. 'Sorry you three I thought you three would be long gone' Rouge said with sympathy 'Its fine Rouge accidents can happen' Form said smiling.

At a table with all lads, along with Amy, Rouge and Cream. Another girl came up, Smash noticed it was the same one he saw in Maths and he went wide-eyed and starting go to red on muzzle, _HOLY CRAP...I fallen in love,_ Smash thought. 'Sonic is there any room here?' She asked 'Yeah there is Venus. Next to Cream' he answered smiling, she sat down next to cream, _Oh my god...that orange and white hedgehog...is cute, I wonder who he is,_ Venus thought. Smash went already a bit red on muzzle and Musc snickered at him 'Bro, you gone red...' He said. Smash tried to hide it and Sonic whispered to Team Bros 'That's Venus the hedgehog, she's one of the hottest girls in school along with Rouge and another three.' Smash only heard her name and said quietly 'Venus hey?', Form raised a brow 'You don't suppose to have a crush hey Smash?' he whispered, Smash quickly reacted 'Uhh...ummm...i-ughh..nocomment' Smash replied quickly. 'Is he okay?' Venus asked. Rouge knows whats up with Smash and winked at him 'He is just nervous a little thats all, hey Vee. why not we go and play Basketball?' Vee nodded and walked off with Rouge, she gave Smash a look saying you owe me one. 'Smash you dont have a crush on Vee hey?' Shadow said smirking. Smash gave him a glare saying -dont you dare say it to her- 'Don't worry Smash I wont tell her but you owe Rouge big time' He said 'But serious note bro, you like her don't you' Smash's brother Musc said. 'Alright...alright...you all got me, I do like her..but i'll be honest, I don't know if she has a boy-' Smash admitted untilSonic interrupted 'She's single' Smash looked at him with a tilted head in like whaaa? 'Vee is single Smash' He repeated 'So you can have a shot at it' he continued. 'Awww Smash is in love with a hot girl' Amy teased and Cream giggle 'Amy no need to be teasing Smash, after all it's not like Vee having a crush on Smash' Cream said saying the honest thing, Amy sighed 'True'. Knuckles said to Amy 'Amy we all know you like Sonic, and im with Rouge and Tails is Creams best friend and Shadow has...im not sure who you're with Shads' Knux said with a little sweat drop. Shadow nodded to know it was okay (i made Shadow a nice guy but he also does what he does like in the games) 'Knux im with Maria' Shadow said back to Knuckles. 'Hey Shadow you wanna go see Rouge and Venus play basketball?' Knux asked him. he shrugged...'why not?' he replied and they went off.

At the sports hall Rouge and Venus are playing basket ball 'SLAMDUNKED BATTY' Vee celebrated after slamdunking on Rouge. she noticed Shadow and Knuckles and does the hand to say come in and they entered. 'Hey babe' Knux said to Rouge and kissed her on lips 'Hi Vee' he also said 'hey Knuckie' Rouge said with a wink 'You two need to get a god damn room' Shadow said whichmade Venus giggle a little. 'Who are the three new guys anyway' Venus asked Knuxouge and Shadow 'The two orange hedgehogs are Musc, the strongest hedgehog in the world, and the other is Smash the difference between the two brothers are that Smash has white and Musc has light blue' Rogue explained Musc and Smash 'And the fox is Form, the cloest guy to Smash and Musc, he is like a brother to them and thats why they are called Team Bros' Shadow continued the explaination about Form and why they are called Team Bros. 'I think that Smash is pretty cute' Venus said to them blushing 'Don't tell him that' She continued 'We won't tell him but can we tell the others though' Rouge asked doing puppy eyes, she nodded so they can then the bell rang for their next lesson.

The next lesson was science and for the first day they get to blow up something. This lesson only Smash, Musc and Sonic was in. 'Hell yeah my kind of thing' Smash said happily, he loves blowing stuff up, when he fires his spikes wherever they land it takes a few seconds for them to explode. But Sonic was first to blow something up 'Hold on...why not Smash go first' He said letting Smash go for it and then both Sonic and Musc snickered. Smash got to the front and shot out a spike into the water 'HIT THE DECK!!' he shouted and they all standed back, BOOM! the spike exploded and a massive explosion happend. 'My god. Smash set a school record for the best explosion in science' The science teacher said. 'Sweet' Smash said with both Sonic and Musc smirking at him, others was eye widened, one was jawdropped, and Espio just finished recording it. 'This is so going on youtube' Espio said with everyone bursting out laughing.

It was the end of the day and Sonic thought of an idea 'Hey why not you two come with us and chill at our place' he said to Shadow and Knuckles. 'I can say why not' Knux said with Shadow nodding.


	3. Chapter 3: The End of the 1st Day

**Chapter 3: end of the 1st day**

When they arrived they all got a can of soda. 'To be honest i thought the girls would come' Form said confused. 'Same here' Sonic agreeing to him.

Knux was texting to Rouge asking where they were 'Rouge, Amy and Cream are at the mall' He said from the message 'Anyone else with them?' Shadow asked. 'Yeah Venus is there aswell' When Smash heard while taking a sip of his soda...he spat it out at Sonics face 'HEY!' Sonic said glaring at him 'Whoops sorry bud' Smash said with a little sweat drop.

'Whats up with Smash?' Sonics brother Manic said when popping in from the door. Sonic told his bro 'Smash, is in love with Venus'. 'Your kidding..' Manic said, Smash nodded 'Yup, i am...don't tell for peek sake' he said. 'I won't tell but Good luck getting her...shes hard to get and Musc your quote on romance' He said to Musc. 'It's race against time bro...you must act quickly to get her' Smash nodded and also confused 'Why is it race against time?' He questioned. '1, You need to get Vee really quickly. 2, Other guys could like her. 3, You got not much time.' Musc talking about the 'race against time quote'.

'Who else would get her?' he asked. Then six girls walking by waving to them and came to the house, Sonic opened the door. 'Hey girls how was the mall?' Sonic asked. 'It was great' Amy replied, Smash was looking at the other two who he hasn't seen and whispered to his bud 'Whos the other two hedgehogs?' Sonic answered with a whisper 'I'll tell you but first look at Form and Musc' and snickered. Smash looked and he saw Musc and Form with wide eyes on the other two hedgehogs _wow...that black and purple one is hot,_ Musc thought, _daammnn bruh shes cute,_ Form thought. Musc whispered to Sonic 'Who are the other two hotties man', Sonic whispered back 'Tell you later' and Musc nodded for okay. Few minuites later after chatting the girls get up to leave 'Cya guys' Vee said.

Sonic started to tell who the other two hedgehogs were 'The black and purple one is Sugar, She is one of the hottest girls in school and the same with the light blue one, her name is Becky or we call her Bex for short, another one of the hottest girls in school' Smash was looking at Form and his brother having a daydream 'my god she was a beauty' Musc said. 'Bruh I could even go for that dam cuuuutttiiie' Form followed on. Smash just facepalms 'bruh...' he said 'Well looks like Team Bros fell onto the love of ark...get it lads' Sonic said and they bursted out laughing but Smash, Musc and Form gave him a death stare. Shadow even mentioned it. 'Its true guys, Team Ark is those 3 teamed up, Smash likes Vee, Form likes Bex and Musc likes Sugar'. 'Okay you made a point there Shadow' Smash said admitting he made a point. 'Its pretty much a race for team bros to win Team Ark' Sonic said making a statement. Form finally blurted out 'They don't even like us though but you made a point there Sonic'. Shadow finally told what Vee said about Smash 'Vee called you cute Smash' andKnuckles punched his arm 'You idiot you wasn't meant to tell him' he warned him. 'She did?' Smash raising a brow. 'Its true Smash she did but hands down, we don't know if she likes you though' Knuckles sadly said 'Its fine Knuckles' Smash smiling at Him.

When the girls got to Rouges house Sugar and Becky asked who Team Bros was 'Who are the 3 guys?' They asked 'The orange and white one is Smash...hes a hedgehog and hes pretty cute' Vee said about smash. 'The one Identical to Smash but with light blue on instead is his twin brother Musc' Amy followed. 'And the Light Grey and red fox is Form, the closest guy to the two' Cream added on. 'I think Musc looks pretty strong' Sugar said with some confusion. Rouge blurted out 'He is strong, even stronger than shadow' and that made Sugar blush. 'Oooohhhh I think someone has a feeling for the guy' Venus said with a wink. 'Says the one who called Smash cute' Rouge brought out with the own. all the girls excpet for Rouge said to Venus 'YOU GOT OWNED!' and Vee gave them a glare. 'Okay yeah I did call him cute but that doesn't mean I like him, well I do but only as a friend' (the hint of friendzone) She admitted. _If she told Smash that she liked him as a friend he'll be really upset_ Rouge thought. 'Or...more as a friend?' Amy teasing Vee, _Shut up amy...at least she doesn't know that I have a crush on Smash_ , Venus thought . Venus gave amy a glare that she's telling the truth but Venus is lieing about her not liking him. Amy sighed 'Fine guess you won't crush the 2nd fastest runner in school' Amy admitting how fast Smash is. Venus then went mind blown...she didn't know that smash is that fast. 'Your joking...Smash 2nd fastest?' Rouge, Amy and Cream nodded. 'Wow guess he is really fit guy'.

It was getting night and all the guys are asleep but Smash is still awake. He said to himself looking at the moon 'If only I could date you Venus, I would protect you with all my life' he sighed and went to sleep.

 **Chapter 3 done...gimmie a review about this chapter it'll be appreciated and a new hedgehog will be arriving aswell in chapter 4...an old friend of Smash and Musc. Anyways get ready for chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4: Enters Toxic and a plan

**Chapter 4: Enters Toxic and a plam**

 **(this might have a little language in here)**

It has been a couple of weeks since Team bros arrived at school. They became now the popular lads and Musc became the strongest person in the school. Team Ark became good friends with the three and Becky and Sugar has indeed gotta crush on Musc and Form. It was a monday and there is a rumor happening that a new student will be apperaring.

Team Sonic, Shadow and Team Bros was sitting at there usual table with just them seven only. 'You guys think it's true that there will be a new student?' Sonic asked them all. Smash answered while having a bite of chicken 'Don't know...I think it might be true...' But infact the rumor was true...Form was the only person in the whole school that knows it's true 'Guys it is true...we are getting a new person in the school' He told the six. 'And apparently but im not that sure, that it's another Hedgehog'. The other six went eye-wide that it's another Hedgehog 'Jesus how many Hedgehogs we got?' Smash said in confusion and suprise. 'More like a 'hedgeoteno'...get it eh?' Knuckles trying to make a pun. The four hedgehogs just glared at him. 'What!? I was trying to be funny' Smash got one of his spikes out of his fingers with giving him a death stare. 'Do you want me to 'Smash' you into piece?' Smash getting a little angry. Sonic holded Smash back with his hand to calm him down 'Calm down bud no need to get pissed off about it'. Smash calmed down and got his spike back in his finger and apologised to Knux 'Sorry man, that was an accident'. 'Its cool Smash, but dammn im not messing with you when your pissed off' He said back nervously.

At the girls table Cream was letting the girls know that Form told her that the rumor is true 'Amy the rumor is true...Form is the only one who knows it is true' Amy never believe in rumors but she finally believes the rumor is true that there will be a new student coming to mobius high. Sugar was looking at Musc in lovestruck and Rouge was trying to snap her out of it by clicking her fingers in Sugars face. 'Sugar snap out of it'. Musc heard and looked to see what was happening and until he looked, Sugar looked away blushing giving Musc a brow raise, Musc looked away to talk to the lads. 'Sugar...Snap out of it' Rouge said and Sugar snapped out of it, the girls was looking at her saying that shes busted. 'What?' She said. Amy giggled a little 'Sugar, we know...' and Venus giggled aswell as Sugar started to blush. 'We knew you liked Musc. WE KNEW IT!' Venus said in hyperactive mood with all the girls giggling. 'WHAT?!...I-I don't like Musc' Sugar trying to lie. Cream just looked at her 'Sugar no need to hide it, it's only us who knows that you do' Sugar sighed in relief but Cream was wrong. Form heard it all and his jaw just dropped, Smash closed his jaw for him 'Ho...ly...shit. No freaking way...she does' Smash raised a brow 'What is it?' From whispered in his ear while Smash was drinking a soda 'Sugar likes Musc' and he just spit out the soda but luckily no one was in front of him. Smash whispersed back 'Your kidding...holy crap, we got ourself some 'winging' to do am I right?'. Form just bursted out laughing from that joke. Rouge noticed that Form heard them 'Welp...Form heard us and he told Smash...funniest part he spat out his soda' and all the girls giggled except for Vee _Maybe Smash would be amazing to date...I mean I do like him but I'm not sure if he likes me back,_ Venus thought

It was Smash's favourite lesson...Science he was at his usual table. 'Good afternoon class...the new student is here. Come in' The new Hedgehog came in, he just looks like Sonic but instead he has red fur with a little bit of yellow, he has blue eyes and green and black shoes. Smash knows who the new hedgehog is 'Oh...my...god...its Toxic' He told them. 'He's here...I thought he was long gone?' His twin bro said. 'Umm hi everyone...i'm uhhh Toxic the Hedgehog' Toxic said nervously while giving a wave. Everyone in the class waved back at him. 'Toxic why don't you sit who you know here okay.' The Teacter said, Toxic nodded and walked towards smashes table 'Glad to see you guys again' Toxic said smiling. Smash has his fist out to give him a fist bump which Toxic did. 'We missed yah man, and how come your here Tox?'. Toxic explained 'Well you see my school which I was in before got destroyed and the closest school, not including the one I was in before, was this one...so I came to this one' Smash nodded for understanding what happend 'But hey let all the past go by and join our group' Smash asking him to join the popular lads. 'I can say why not and join my old friends oh and whos the blue one' Toxic replied with a yes and confused who Sonic was. 'Thats me and Muscs best mate, Sonic...hes in our group'. Smash answered. Sonic nodded at Toxic to say hi. 'Who else is in your group?' Toxic asked. 'Its all the popular boys, Me and Smash, Form, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles' Musc answered him. 'Alright guess an 8th lad wouldn't 'budge' in' Toxic making a little joke which makes the three lads laugh quietly.

Smash, Toxic, Musc, Form and Sonic was walking together to Sonics and tails house. When they arrived Shadow, Knuckles and Tails was already there. 'Hey guys, Whos the Red hedgehog?' Tails asked. 'This is Toxic, an old friend of Team Bros' Sonic answered. 'And i say someones gonna need to do a 'Sugar rush'...get it?' Shadow punning. All but Musc and Toxic bursted out laughing 'Sugar rush? What are you on about?' Both Toxic and Musc asked. 'But first im going to get a drink' Musc said walking to kitchen getting a drink of coke. Sonic explained to Toxic 'So there's this girl named Sugar and she likes one of us oh and that doesn't imply you because she hasn't met you' 'your kidding?...Who is it?' Toxic asked in suprised. Form whispered in his ear 'Musc...she likes Musc' Toxic just shot up with a wide eye. 'No way...' he said. 'Who does Sugar like' Musc comes in after getting a coke and taking a sip. 'One of us bro' Smash said and Musc spat his coke out. All lads except for Musc started laughing 'Well I know its not me' Musc said looking down. 'shall I say it?' Smash asked all lads and they nodded. Smash sighed 'She likes you bro' he tolded him. Musc Spat out his coke again. 'Are you...actually...FUCKING KIDDING ME?!' Musc said in suprise. Smash shook his head as in no 'Its true...she does and best part yet, you got loads of time to get her...its not 'race against time' for you to get Sugar, Shes pretty much yours' Smash admitting her Crush on Musc. Musc started looking down and sighed 'I need help...I don't know what to do' he admitted, Musc is not good at getting a girlfriend so his twin brother was thinking of an idea. 'I have an idea...and all we need is..-' Smash ran to kitchen to get a empty bottle 'this..' He said showing the bottle. 'Spin the bottle Truth...or...dare' He told them with a evil smirk. 'Whats the plan?' Sonic asked Smash. 'We start a party here and we get all the girls who hangs around with us to play spin the bottle truth or dare' Smash explained the plan. 'And we know what we're all gonna say to either Musc or Sugar' Smash continued with an evil grin. 'That plan...is so evil Smash. But it will work' Shadow agreeing to Smash's plan. Everyone else agreed that it will be the plan to try and get them two together. 'But we got one shot at it.' Smash also added. 'So if you screw up bro were here to support you' Musc nodded as in to say thanks.

The plan was all set and they are gonna throw the party in a week. The group was gonna ask for another guy to help them who doesn't hang around with them but is a good friend to them, the group are going to ask Porsche the Chameleon.

 **Thanks for Reading chapter 4 and oohhhh there is Love in the air, looks like Musc is gonna get 'Muscley' in the party - no pun intended xD**

 **So anyways Chapter 5 will begin with 6 days before the party**


	5. Chapter 5: 6 Days until the Party

**Chapter 5: 6 Day until the party**

 **(Porsche the Chameleon is an OC i made)**

Smashes plan is going to be used to get Musc and Sugar together but they need to think how...how are they going to get Musc and Sugar together, well they have a friend to help, Smash and Form went to see a friend who isn't in their group and he knows the two well. It was six days until the party so they had some time on getting the plan all set. The party is on Monday and today was Tuesday so they have time on how they are going to get them together. 'Porsche. We need your help man' Smash told his friend. 'What do you want Smash and From?' Porsche asked. Porsche is a Chameleon with yellow fur and little bit of black on him, he is the master of invisibility so he is the best person for to be a spy. 'Porsche we need you to spy on Sugar. Will you do that for us?' Form asked him. 'Sure thing. Why do you want me to spy on her?' Porsche answered and asked another question. 'We need you to spy on her because of her crush on Musc' Smash answered. 'They both like each other but Sugar doesn't know that he likes her'. Form explained. 'So basically, you want me to help you guys out on getting Musc and Sugar together right?' Porsche asked. 'Yeah pretty much and also, will invite you to party of course' Smash answered with a smile. Porsche smiled back 'In that case sure, count me in lads' he replied. Form Smiled 'Okay glad your in, if you want you can hang around with us?' he asked for an offer. Porsche nodded so he will join the lads to help them by spying on Sugar.

Later on the day, the 4 hedgehogs (Smash, Sonic, Shadow and Toxic) was working when they will play the game 'Should we do it when like about 2 hours in the party?' Toxic asked. The Hedgehogs are being the game planners and music so they think when they will find a way how they can do it. 'Only option is when someone says they are bored or asked if they can play a game, I think' Sonic told them. Sonic wasn't sure when and how they are going to get the game started. Suddenly, Smash triggered a light bulb 'One of us say "I'm bored" and then I'll say lets play a game then BAM! We play Spin the bottle: truth or dare' Smash said with an evil smirk. Shadow gave an evil grin 'That will work but we have to do it at least 2 hours in, so following on from Toxic'. Shadow explained. The hedgehogs agreed to do that 'But what music should we do for the party anyways?' Smash asked them. 'Trap' Sonic said. 'rock' Shadow answered. 'Trap' Toxic agreeing with sonic. 'I'm gonna say trap because the bass drops' Smash told them then sticking out his tounge. The other three laughed from smashes humor 'Smash...be-careful with Vee if you bump into her' Shadow winked at him causing Smash to blush 'SHUT IT!' He replied back to him 'Wow, Smash is crushing hard on vee right?' Toxic asked Sonic and Shadow. They answered with a nod. 'Fair enough' Toxic said back. Suddenly, Smash realised something, he wasn't sure how to get everyone in. 'How would they come to us?' Smash asked. 'By fucking telling them you dumbass' Said a voice from behind. The four hedgehogs look and they saw Form with Porsche next to him 'What do you mean?' Smash asked them back 'Did you hear what I said?' Porsche said to him. 'You tell them...are you retarded?' Porsche answered which made the others laugh (except from smash) 'Ohhhh...right, Sonic your telling Vee' Smash said quickly. 'Scared?' Sonic said to him smirking. 'N-n-n-noooo' Smash stuttered. Sonic is giving Smash a look 'Your soooo in love with her big time' He said giving him the 'in love with her' look. 'Wait...who? What? When?' Porsche said confused 'Did i miss something?' he also continued. 'Kinda..' Shadow answered. 'I need to hear this' Porsche admitted.

Smash, Sonic, Shadow, Toxic, Form and Porsche was sat down on couches and Sonic started explaining. 'You know Venus right?' He started. 'Yeah, why?' Porsche asked. Sonic pointed to Smash 'This guy likes her...BIG TIME!' He said. 'Why though, why do you like Venus?' Porsche wondered. 'Shes hot, makes my world, nice, loyal, sporty aka that way of fit. And there are more.' Smash Decribing Vee. He loved her more than anything and wants to be her boyfriend (bless him) 'Okay...Fit, I can admit is fair enough, I mean, Why does she do basketball?' Sonic agreeing about her being fit. 'Okay now I understand'. Smash thought of bringing someone to the party who is a close friend of him but is older than him. 'Should I bring Tyler?' He asked them. 'Is Tyler that black and white hedgehog who I knew with you?' Sonic asked him. 'Yup thats the guy, I believe he's got a Girlfriend now'. Smash told them. Shadow then realised they are on about Tyler the hedgheog. 'Tyler? Didn't he move away from us or was it closer?' he asked. 'Closer Shadow, closer' Smash told him. 'Hes like a couple of houses down from this one'. He said to him. He went shocked after that he didn't know he lived closer.

A door knocked and Smash went to open. Outside was a black hedgheog who looked similar to smash in style with the white spine tips and back spines but he had red headphones round his neck. 'Eyyy Tyler whats up man?' Smash asked Tyler going in for a bro hug 'Not much bro, whats cooking?' Tyler returned the bro hug and coming in to see his close mates. 'Yooo Tyler...looking decent bro' Sonic told the big man. 'Not as bad as you mate' He said back to him. 'So I heard there is a party gonna be happening on monday?' He asked them. 'You god damn got that right mah homie' Shadow said to his hood brother Tyler (there not actual brothers just to clarify). 'Fucking hell i'm coming anyday give me an invite and i'm in'. Tyler said. 'FUCK YEAH!' Smash said in his hell yeah voice. 'Still we know what we doing for our plan?' Smash looked at the other four. They nodded 'Alright. The game is set'.


	6. Chapter 6: 5 days until the party

**Chapter 6: 5 Day until the party**

It was 5 days until the party is going to begin, the game was set, Tyler gets invited, Porsche is invited aswell and the music was all set. The boys are at lunch and Form noticed a cat fight happening. 'Guys' he told all seven, the boys looked at him, he pointed towards the catfight and it was between Amy and Sally. 'Ohhh boy. Here we go again' Sonic said. 'Again?' Smash wondered. 'Those two always fight for me, its cringe as fuck' Smash wasn't the one to blame. 'I won't blame you man'. He said to him putting his hand on his shoulder. Musc came back next to Smash and Sonic eating a bag of popcorn, to which Smash looked in disgust. 'What?? I'm hungry' Musc looked at his twin. 'Really?? In a cat fight. Gimme some of dat shit' Smash said, he wanted popcorn aswell because it's a cat fight.

After the cat fight Toxic asked why they was fighting. 'Both of them like Sonic, but he doesn't like them at all, so I don't fucking get it?' He said. 'You don't wanna know mate, you don't wanna know' Sonic replied. 'Well I guess we should get going, bye Smash' Venus said to all and specifically Smash. This caused Smash to go red. 'Hehe yeahh...bye Vee' He said nervously. Shadow smirked 'You always get nervous when she's around' he said. Smash looked at her direction and he sees her ass 'DAYUM, I'd tap dat...she's got a right ass' he said looking at her ass. Musc punched him in da face 'Snap out of it'. Which Smash shook his head quickly. 'Huh ugh, what happened?' He asked. Shadow shook his head 'You were daydreaming'. He said. 'Me?? Pfft no...Smash doesn't daydream' he lied. 'Well why was it about Venus then?' Sonic asked giving him the hmm look. 'Ummm...' Smash blushed, 'Buussssteeesd' His twin said.

A sudden white echidna was looking at Smash across from another table glaring, 'God why does he like Venus, she isn't perfect for that spikeboy' He said, 'I don't know, he's just looks like he's going to use her like how he used you'. One of his mates said. Forms ears heard it all and looked across 'What is that white twat trying to do?' Form told himself, 'Whatever he's going to do, Smash is going to kill him'. As the white echidna thought of an evil idea 'Maybe I should steal Venus to make him heart broken and try and kill himself' he thought of the idea. 'Smash can't die from a knife'. One of his mates said. 'Jake, Smash will kill you if you do it'. His mate warned Jake 'Relax Tanner, I can handle him'. He said. 'I better warn the others'. Form said to himself and ran off to Toxic.

As soon Form found Toxic as he was on his way to science he explained 'Toxic, I need to talk to you' Form started. 'Oh really? What's up?' Toxic asked. 'Smash's rival wants to steal Vee of him so he can feel heartbroken and look forever alone'. Form explained, Toxic started to become angry as hegot told about it. 'That dickhead!! We got to stop him stealing Vee'. Form then quickly informed him about a massive secret 'From hearing really well, I heard something about Vee liking a guy'. Form quickly mentioned. 'Really?? Who??' He asked, 'Not sure but sound of it on who it is, it's Smash'. Form answered, he wasn't 100% confident who she likes but he was right. 'Well I better hurry bye' Toxic said sprinting off to science. Form then ran the other direction to his class.

In science, Toxic was next to Sonic and started to whisper 'Past, Sonic, you know Smashes rival?' He whispered, 'Yeah, what about the white ugly fucker?' Sonic asked while whispering. 'He wants to steal Venus to breaking Smashes heart' Toxic told him. 'THATS WHITE SON OF A BITCH, HE WILL NOT!!!' Sonic said loud but quiet. 'I know, but one thing we got of Form but we don't know if it's true' he continued whispering. 'And that is?' Sonic asked, 'Vee likes..' and points towards Smash's direction 'Him'. He stated 'Is it true?' Sonic said in surprise 'Don't know' Toxic stated. 'Alright I guess we got something to deal with'. Sonic stated with Toxic nodding.

All the boys walked together out of school and waiting outside, was Jakes group 'Why are we waiting here?' Tanner asked. 'For Venus, that's why'. Jake answered.

As soon Smash's crew came out they all look at Jake's group with Smash, Musc and Form death glaring. 'Well...well...well look what we have here, the know it all fox, Mr steroids and the ditcher' Jake said talking about Team Bros, 'What the fuck do you want you white long haired boy who's ugly as fuck' Smash said. 'Nothing dumbass, just waiting for a girl' Jake said smirking, all of Smash's crew laughed 'YOU?? WAITING FOR A GIRL??!! PFFT...I bet you can only last 10 seconds' Musc said with jake evil smirking 'You'll see'. At one point Team ark was Walking to the guys where Venus is smiling at Smash, Jake look and headed towards Venus. 'Hey there cutie'. Jake said with a wink. Vee looking disgust started talking to him 'What jake??' Vee asked. 'Nothing much, how's life?' He said smiling. 'Pretty good'. Venus said rolling her eyes. 'Jake what are you doing here?' Sugar asked glaring. 'Just chatting to this cutie here' Jake answered looking at Venus. Team Ark has a hatred towards Jake andhis group because they always want them to be with them instead of Smash's group.

Sonic look at Venus's direction and was disgusted 'guys...look' Sonic said and pointed. All the boys looked and Smash went up front. 'Oh hell no'. Form looked glaring. 'He's having a laugh'. Musc death glaring. Smash with the most deadliest death stare looked and got his left spikes out and the left side of his body gone jet black, he was pissed off 'That...white, trash bag, ugly, disgusting, SON OF A BITCH!!! HES TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL!!!' The Orange blur said while death staring, Smash has to be one of the most deadliest boys in the group along with his brother, all of them holded Smash back so he doesn't get into big trouble, 'Smash calm down, we don't want you excepelled'Sonic admitted 'ILL PUT THAT TWAT IN HOSPITAL!!!' Smash letting his anger out.

Vee looked at Smash and noticed he's pissed which she realises how much he cares for her. _Smash does care, he hates Jake too. Probably because there rivals,_ Venus thought 'Well I better get going cya rat'. Venus said and headed towards Smash's direction, 'Smash does care', Sugar said to Becky. 'That's why he loves her, he cares for Vee and is the perfect girl for him' Becky agreeing with her Besite. 'What you to talking about?' Venus asked. 'Smash, he cares for you a lot you know' Becky told her bff, Vee sighed lovely 'I'm glad he is' she said with a smile 'He's perfect' she quietly said in a cute way making only Becky and Sugar hear 'Oh...my...gosh, Venus the Hedgehog. Are you in love with Smash the Hedgehog??' Sugar said in surprise with Becky shocked. She sighed 'I am...in love with Smash', Venus admitted, Becky and Sugar knew already Smash likes her so they was shocked she actually does. 'That means Smash will be happy' Becky said to Sugar with a whisper, Sugar nodded in agreement.

Form heard her through his amazing hearing and Jaw dropped. Toxic closed it. _OH MY GOD!!! SHE DOES!!! SHE LOVES HIM!! SMASHES CRUSH LIKES HIM BACK!!,_ Form thought. Toxic whispered to him 'Why you shock??' He asked whispering 'You know when I said that apparently Venus likes Smash?' Form explained. 'Yeah??' Toxic said. 'I was right, she likes him...well more like, she is in love with him' Form confirming. 'Oh my god!!' Toxic shocked with a smile.

When Team Ark arrived to the boys, Venus actually stood next to Smash with Sugar and Becky looking at them in awe made Smash confused 'Why are you two looking like at us like that?' He asked. 'You two look so cute as a couple' Sugar said. Smash went wide eyed and started to blush and along with Venus with Smash not knowing she did. 'Umm ughhh yeah...I mean..GOTTA GO!!' Smash said nervously and sprinted to Sonics house.

When the boys came back to Sonics house they see Smash nervous big time, Musc isn't the one to blame as he looks at his brother. 'Smash, she saw you pissed off and, she's happy you care for her' he told him. Smash looked at his brother Becky come into the house 'Hey guys' she told the boys, she looked at Form 'heyyy' she said with a smile. This caused form to go red 'Ughh heya Becky...what's new?' Form nervously said. His cousin was snickering, 'go on cous, talk to her then' Tails smirked at him. 'Anyways, Smash. Your brothers right, she does care for you aswell'. Smash has a massive hatred towards Jake the Echinda, it goes way back pre school where Jake started hating him, they both became rivals at the end and Jake wants revenge. 'But I don't want that echinda twat stealing Venus, if he does it, I'll loose my love side, I'll be heartbroken, upset and more importantly, pissed off' he admitted.

A sudden girl walked into Sonics house and it was Smashes crush, Venus, All the boys looked and Smash froze, 'V-V-Vee?' Smash asked, 'What are you doing here? Sonic asked. 'I came to see Smash' she said which caused Smash blush. 'Umm...ugghh...I mean, w-what's up?' He asked nervously and stood up. She went towards Smash and hugged him Causing him to blush more and hug her back 'Now that's cute' Musc said. Vee said quietly to Smash 'Keep him away from me'. Smash replied 'That white twat will never be near you, I promise you that'. Musc was looking at his brother nodding, _good work bro,_ Musc thought. 'Thank you' Venus said and stopped the hug, she then kissed Smash on the cheek and he stood froze, 'cya guys' Venus said. She smiled at Smash and left. The Orange Blur was left standing frozen and jaw dropped. 'Smash?' Sonic asked 'You alright?' Musc asked. Shadow punched Smash to wake him up 'Huh, ugh, what happened?' he asked. 'Better' Shadow said. 'I can't believe it, she kissed me' Smash said in suprise. 'Form, you was right' Toxic whispered to Form. Form looked at Toxic in a told you so way.


	7. Chapter 7: 4 Days until the party

**Chapter 7: 4 days until the party**

Standing and in love, The orange and light blue hedgehog of Musc was thinking about Sugar the hedgehog, the look of her makes Musc daydream. Smash came next to him in confusion 'Bro? You feeling alright or did you have too much coffee last night?' Smash asked. He shook his twin to see if hes okay. Music shook his head and the looked at Smash. 'What?' He asked. 'Jesus, you looked like you was high' He admitted. 'Right...' He said. At one moment, Musc saw Sugar, he looked at her and then her ass. 'Dayum...dat ass'. He said. 'I won't blame yah' Someone said behind him putting his hand on Musc's shoulder, it was Shadow. 'What do you mean' Musc asked. 'Shes the 2nd hottest in the school with one of the best asses there, your lucky that you have that'. Shadow told him. 'Why am I lucky?' Musc asked his good buddy. 'Because she likes you, remember?' His twin answered. 'Oh' Musc said. 'You...dipshit' Shadow said and Smash snickered. Musc walked away from them chuckling.

Sugar was talking to Vee about the Twins of Smash and Musc at their lockers, 'I mean Musc will like me only becasue of my ass' She said. 'Sug, trust me. He loves you for who you are, like how much I love Smash' Vee told her bestie. 'Why would Musc have a chance with me, he doesn't like me'. Sugar said. 'Wrong girl...he does'. Vee said. Sugar is nervous when it comes to Musc, she likes what he was, the strongest hedgehog in the world and twin brother of her besties crush, Smash. 'If only I wasn't that shy to talk to Musc' Sugar sighed. Venus put her hand on Sugars shoulder. 'Be yourself, Musc is always being himself' she said. Musc walked by both of them and he gave Sugar a wink causing her to blush.

Musc suddenly walked back to Venus and Sugar 'Hey Venus.' Musc said smiling, 'Hi Musc' she said back smiling. Musc then looked at his crush and went wide eyed, her looks, her personality, her talent, she was perfect for the big dog, Musc started to go red. 'Ugghhh...heyyyya Sugar' Musc said nervously. Sugar started to blush and it went very awkward between the two crushes 'Umm...hiiiya M-Musc' she said back. Both of them was speechless and couldn't stop looking at each other 'Wow you two really gone awkward, it's cute between you both' Venus said looking at them both. _Vee knows I like Sugar?? But why doesn't Sugar want to talk to me, guess we're just nervous,_ Musc thought. Sugar then tried starting to talk to Musc 'So...what's up?' She asked. Musc points up 'The ceiling' he answer which Sugar giggled. 'Musc that joke always works'. Venus said. 'Well no shit sherlock' Musc said jokingly, him and Venus get along really well similar to Smash and Sugar, both twins help each other out asking their crushes like Smash helps Musc and Sugar and Musc helps Smash and Venus. 'So what you girls doing after school?? Mall? Makeup?? Dress to impress??' Musc asking them. 'Actually, two are correct, mall and will surprise yous with the second'. Vee said. 'Speaking of which us boys are going to the beach after school so you girls coming?' Musc asked both of them. 'S-s-s-sure' Sugar stuttered while going red. 'I'll love to. Is Smash going?' Venus asked while blushing a little which was perfectly hidden. 'Duhhh' Musc said. 'Anyways gotta go, cya at the beach' he said after and ran off. 'Which is why we're getting bikinis sugar' Venus said in a giggle, she wants to surprise Smash since there going to the beach. Sugar also giggled to see Muscs reaction on seeing her in a bikini. 'Why you want to show your body to Smash??' Sugar teased causing Venus to blush.

At the end of the day, all the boys started to head for their usual hangout, Smash asked Musc if any of the girls are going. 'Rouge, Amy, Cream and Maria are going' Musc confirmed the boys 'FUCK YEAH!!' Shadow and Knuckles said at the same time. 'I wonder who else' Sonic said and winked at Musc to which he winked back 'Becky is going' he said. Form was having a drink and he spat it out in his cousins face 'What??!! B-b-b-bruh' Form blushed and stuttered nervously. 'Anyone else' he continued while blushing. 'Sugar is' to which he did a fist down as a hell yeah 'And one more girl is also coming' Musc said and started to look at his twin. Then form looked, then the others followed on. 'Why you all looking at me for?' Smash asked. 'Dude you realised why were looking at you' Toxic asked. Smash then shot up wide eyed, and started to go red badly 'Umm, ugghh...oh crap' he said, he finally realised that Venus is going aswell.

At the mall, the girls are shopping for bikinis to impress the boys, the girls are having a drink first as they never had a drink since lunch. 'So what colour you guys going for?' Amy asked. All of the girls shrugged, except for Amy 'Fine I guess I'll find you girls one then' She said which stood Team ark in fear, _if Amy picks one out it won't impress Smash,_ Venus thought 'Umm Amy, can't me, Sugar and Becky pick out our own? After all we wanna impress Team Bros' Venus straight up asked. Amy sighed 'Okay if it's your choice' She answered and all three girls ran to a shop which sell bikinis.

In the shop, Team Ark was broswing in the bikini section 'Hmm maybe I'll go for red' Becky said. 'Form does love red' Sugar said, Sugar knows what Form likes and what made her sure, she knows that Form likes her bestie Bex, which caused her to say. 'I'll get red then, he'll love it' Becky said smiling. Sugar was looking for either purple or blue to which confused her 'I really don't know...' She said, she really wants to impress Musc but is unsure what colour. 'I'm nervous, what if he doesn't love the colour' She told her teammates. 'Purple I say Sugar' Venus said. 'It will suit you because of your hair'. Becky agreeing on. 'Maybe your right'. Sugar admitted, 'I'll go for purple' she said. The other two smiled that she chose a perfect colour. It was left for Venus, needing to find a colour to impress her orange blur. 'Black??' She asked. Sugar agrees 'It fits your clothes and wearing a black bikini will make Smash jaw drop, but pick the hottest black one'. Sugar telling her. 'She's right, Form loves any red bikini so I'm just getting a regular one, sugar got a regular one aswell so you should have the hottest'. Becky agreeing with Sugar. (I'm not good at this part as I'm a guy xD) Venus then started looking for the hottest black bikini. She then found the perfect one. 'This one will be perfect. He'll love it' she said. They all paid and gone back home to get changed ready to impress their crushes.

At the beach the boys had shorts on and was playing classic game of beach volleyball with Team Bros and Tyler vs the rest to which Team Bros are winning and Smash was about to take a serve 'HEADS UP AMY 2 O'CLOCK!!' Shadow shouted. They all looked and saw Amy heading towards the boys. 'Bruh' Sonic said, he noticed she's wearing a flowered bikini like usual which makes him not surprised and hot. 'Hey boys, looks like your playing volleyball' She said. 'Obviously, wanna join?' Shadow asked. She nodded and joined Sonics team. Smash served and they played, the ball came to Smashes half and Smash was about to go for a score shot and Shadow shouted 'HEADS UP!!! CREAM!!' Smash still hitted the ball and got his team the point. 'YEAH!!!' Team Bros and Tyler shouted and high fived each other. The four now looked at Cream and Form then looked at his cousin and he was jaw dropped 'Psst, Smash look at tails' he whispered and snickered. Smash looked and snickered aswell 'Well he's ballin then' Smash said with Form nodding in agreement and chuckled, a few seconds after Cream arrived Rouge and Maria arrived at the same time, but this time Smash noticed first, 'SHADOW KNUCKLES, YOUR GIRLS 3 O'CLOCK!!' He shouted and they both looked, they see Maria in a light blue bikini and Rouge in a black one which caused both of them to blush. 'Ohhh shit...god dayum' Shadow said. 'Holy...' Knucles said after. 'Suprised boys?' Rouge asked 'Rouge, looking sexy' her boyfriend said seducing. 'Save that for a night for fuck sake.' Shadow said after. 'But what do we have here...' Shadow said admiring his girlfriend. Maria giggled 'Niggas ballin' Smash said (Smash is black) to which Shadow looked around raising his eyebrows 'Oi oi' he said.

'You guys playing volleyball??' Rouge asked, 'You said it' Sonic answered. 'Cool will join' Maria replied, both Rouge and Maria joined the same team with Amy and Cream, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic.

It was Team Bros and Tyler winning by 3 points. And Knuckles was about to serve 'Smash it Knux' Shadow said which he nodded. Knuckles hit the ball at full power and it hit Tyler in the face. Shadows team laughed and Smash then started to smirk badly, he walked up to Tyler and grabbed the ball and headed toward his twin, 'Pelt it' He whispered to which Musc evil smirked 'With...pleause' he said while grabbing the ball. Musc served at full power and it started coming towards shadow. 'OHHHH...SHIT!!!!!!' He said and BAM!! A thunderous hit that ko'ed the black hedgehog. 'Oh sorry, forgot to shout heads up, mudderfucker' Musc said smirking and his team snickered.

A sudden light blue female hedgehog was walking towards all of them and Smash exactly knew who it was. It was Becky 'Ohhh...boy, this is going to be good' He said and looked towards Form smirking, Musc did the same and Form looked at them both in confusion 'What??' He said. Then he looked and saw Becky was coming towards in a red hot bikini he liked and looked back shrugging 'So it's just becky...' he said, after realising, he shot up and froze, He then looked again. '3...2...1' Smash counted down and From the call...SPLAT! Red liquid was coming from the Fox himself...Form had a nosebleed. Smash and Musc bursted out laughing 'He bloody had a nosebleed' Smash said while laughing, the other boys then started to burst out laughing as well. 'What's so funny?' The girls asked except for Becky who just came. 'Look at Form' Sonic whispered to them. They giggled as well and Becky then looked at her crush saying quietly 'Becky...Becky...'. She giggled and blushed after hearing Form. 'WAKE UP YOU DIRTY FUCK!!' Smash said while slapping him round his face. Form shaked 'Wh-What happened??' He asked 'Oh I don't know, check the sand then??' Musc sarcastically told him and Form looked. He noticed the blood near him and realised he nosebleed 'What caused me to nosebleed?' Form asked. Smash pointed towards Forms crush, which made him go wide eyed 'Shit...' He said, _God DAYUM!!! She looks so sexy, I wish I go for a sliding move on her,_ Form thought. Smash was standing next his twin and started chatting to him about Sugar and Venus 'She would try and do it. Trust me bro, she will get a purple bikini to impress and show her body to you' Smash explained. 'Same with Venus for you, I bet will both nosebleed or do something at the same time' His brother said back. Smash nodded in agreement and at one point, he look and saw Form trying to flirt with his crush 'Psst bro...look' He said quietly and pointed to Form and Becky. Both were sat next to each other, Form was looking at her, but nervously started to move his hand towards her hand. He then placed his hand on top of hers which started Becky to blush. Form was already red. And then they looked at each other both blushing bad 'Umm...I ugghhh...' Form said speechless. 'Sorry Form'. Becky said. They looked away but smiled that they both finally are holding hands. They both moved to each other closer 'To be honest, I like it'. Form smiled. She smiled back 'Me too' She replied.

Smash was still looking and he noticed he's making moves. 'He's getting her good here bro' He said. Musc is still looking and agreeing 'Those two will get together, they both do like each other but nervous to say "I love you",' Musc said in agreement. 'They might tonight, I'm not sure'. He said. 'Will get Form to do it, I think he's ready' Smash said. He nodded. While sitting close to each other. Form now placed his arm round Becky, she was surprised she did it but then started leaning on his shoulder smiling. Form went a little red but still smiled when she did. _I got to ask her out, I'll do it tonight, form thought_. He's ready, 'Becky?' He asked. 'Yeah??' She asked. 'Did you know you look so hot in that. Like god, dayyyyum' He said, She giggled when he said dayum, 'So do you, Mr. Gunman' She winked at him causing the fox to blush. 'I wanna tell you something tonight on this beach, if that's okay with you, I'm still gonna be like this don't worry' He told her with a smile. 'I'll keep this bikini on then'. She winked after she told him. _God I love this girl, I'm ready to ask her out tonight_ , Form thought.

Few minuites later, Sugar was arriving in her purple bikini, Smash look and suprised 'I called it..' he said quietly. He then looked at his bro. Musc was taking a sip of coke and then looked at his crush. He spat it out to his right and went wide eyed 'HOLY!!!' He shouted and jaw dropped. Smash just snickered and trying not to laugh. He noticed his twin was going red aswell. 'Musc has gone Sugar mode boys!!!' Smash shouted and all the boys looked. Sonic noticed Venus was behind aswell. Smash hasn't noticed that she was behind her to make him not have a suprised moment. 'Ohh this is going to be golden'. Sonic said. Shadow got his phone out and started recording. 'SMASH!!!' Sonic shouted. 'WHAT?' Smash shouted back 'LOOK BEHIND SUGAR!!' Sonic answered back shouting. Smash then looked behind and noticed the hottest girl in his school, the beautiful Venus the hedgehog in a stunning black bikini. Smash went so red his jaw legitimately dropped to the sand. 'She...she...she...' Smash started to repeat and then started to faint. This time Smash then had the biggest nosebleed any of the boys ever did and fainted. All the boys except for Musc and Smash was crying with laughter. Musc didn't care what Smash as he was just staring at the girl of his dreams. Sugar then stood infront of him. He was in love 'Wow...you look...you look..' Said a speechless muscular hedgehog. Sugar did the hush to his mouth, 'You don't need to Musc, I know, and your so sweet and adorable being like this' She said. Both of them blushed big time and looked away from each other nervously. 'Th-th-thanks...' He said nervously. Smash woke up and shook his head. 'Am I dreaming or do I see the hottest female hedgehog I ever layed eyes on?' Smash asked looking at Venus. 'Me??' She asked. Smash smacked himself to see if he was. 'Nope I'm not, I see the hottest hedgehog I ever layed my eyes on, my god Venus, you look so beautiful' Smash complimented his crush. Venus then looked nervously. 'Thanks Smashey' she said while starting to blush. Smash then went wide eyed and started to blush aswell, no one ever called him Smashey as a cute nickname but he liked it. 'By the way...' he started to talk to her. 'Form and Becky are Snuggling' He said and pointed towards them. 'Awwwwhh Forky right there' She said Smiling. 'It sure is' Smash said smiling at her. She then smiled back, _You gotta do it Form,_ Smash thought. Sugar also noticed Form and Becky and then thought about herself and Musc doing the same thing. 'Those two gonna start dating soon??' She asked her crush. Musc shrugged. 'Hopefully, but it's likely, he'll do it tonight' he told her. She nodded and carried on to have fun at the beach. _Do it bro,_ Musc thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Forky

**Chapter 8: Forky (Form x Becky)**

The same day, still 4 day to go till the party is going to start. The beach was nice and warm but it's starting to get late. Everyone was still enjoying themselves but something big is going to happen tonight.

The Grey, red and black two tailed fox, Form, one of the best gunners ever to fight with the group, the cousin of the Tails the fox, was next to the girl he fell in love since the first time he met. A lovely light blue, long haired red bikini hedgehog, of Becky the hedgehog. He wants to finally man up and admit he loves her, no he doesn't, he want her to be his girlfriend. Form the fox is going to ask out Becky.

It was around 3pm and everyone was laying down. Smash was next to his brother and his crush, the beautiful Venus the Hedgehog. Musc was sat next to Smash and Sugar, the girl of his dreams. Sonic and Tails was sitting on their own with Cream and Amy. Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Maria was sat together. And Form and Becky was on their own.

One moment Musc noticed Form and Becky are snuggling, Becky was snuggling herself into Form while he's got his arm round her leaning himself on her. 'Wow, Form is actually making moves here'. Musc said to himself, 'Yeah...he should ask her out tonight' Smash agreeing after hearing Musc speak. Musc turned to face his brother in a brow raise. 'Why would he want to ask her out? He's nervous' He asked. 'He's not nervous, he's making moves, going for her good, he's ready'. Smash told him. He's one of the best at romance out of him, Musc and Form but he sure is the nervous one when it comes to it with a mention of his crush. Smash turned his head towards Venus and looked at her hand. _Come on smash...do it,_ he thought. Nearly the whole school knows about him liking Venus but she doesn't know he does. He really wants to try and hold her hand but he's just too nervous. Smash then looked at his twin and spotted he's trying to graft Sugar but he was failing.

Musc was going to place his arm round sugar but all of a sudden, he heard a thud. The whole group shot up and noticed it was a robot. Team bros looked at each other and nodded to attack. Smash and Musc then went for a power move with the help of Form to headshot for distraction. 'NOW!' Form shouted. Smash fired all ten of his spikes and all placed and his brothers fist and Musc full powers the robot which explodes from the spikes and flies from his punch. Musc wiped his hands and smirked 'Now that's, how it's done'. He said while smirking. All of Team bros high-five each other, with team ark surprised and stunned and looked at each other. 'Wow'. Sugar said. 'My god, that was awesome' Becky told them. 'No wonder there perfect for us'. Venus said to her close girlies. 'That was awesome you guys' She also said but to the team 'I'm so impressed' Becky said, 'And hot' Sugar said hinting the three on their crushes on them. Team Bros then blushed and did a cute smile to their crushes 'Th-thanks' Musc said nervously. 'Umm...yeah, what he said' Form nervously told them while pointing at Musc and giving a nervous chuckle. And Smash was no words but blushing madly. 'Thanks...uhhh, Vee' He said. 'No problem, Smash' She replied with a wink. Smash went full on red on muzzle showing his nervousness.

Back on the sand, All the boys (except for team bros) was talking about Smash as Team bros and Team ark was heading back towards the sand. 'Poor lad, he's so nervous on her' Sonic said to them. Toxic stated out to Sonic 'Bless Smash, your right though Sonic, he's very nervous, he wants to try and graft but nope, nervousness kicks in' Toxic agreeing. 'It's all love boys, it's all about love'. Tyler told them (he was here the whole time). Smash heard them and looked in their way 'SHUT IT!' He shouted while blushing.

As Smash was blushing, Venus was next to him and she saw him going beefed red. 'Smash, your blushing' She said to him. Smash gave her a nervous laugh and smile and then looked and Form and Becky. He sighed 'Those two are so perfect for each other' he said. 'They sure do' Venus agreeing and started to snuggle onto Smash's arm. His eyes widened when he felt her cosing onto the orange and white twin. _I love him,_ Venus thought to herself as she smiled while she's snuggling on Smash looking at Form and Becky. Form gave a quick glance at his close buddy and saw Venus snuggling and smiling on Smash. 'That's too cute' He said. 'You wanna know what else is cute?' Becky asked. Form looked and raised a brow. 'What?' He answered confused. 'You' She said blushing and smiling. Form also did the same and replied to that. 'Says one of the hottest girls in the school'. He said, Becky giggled. 'Form, you know we're being watched'. She said while giving him a playful punch. 'Stop it you' He said while chuckling.

It's about 6pm and everyone was leaving except for Form and Becky, Smash knew why he wasn't going and then he told his brother and his crush why those two aren't coming with them. 'He's doing it' Smash said. 'Your serious?' His brother asked him. 'No I'm not. Form is gonna ask her to be his girl'. He told them. 'That takes guts to do that from yous three' Venus say, she knows all three never had a girl before but she knows that Becky and Sugar will be Form and Muscs first ever girlfriend. But she doesn't know that she'll be the first girlfriend of the Orange blur himself as he'll soon have the guts to ask out the hottest girl in the school. She really likes the Orange blur but she doesn't know Smash likes her aswell. 'Your right there Vee, Team Bros are team Nervous, eh?' Smash said nudging his twin. His brother stuck up the finger. Both Smash and Vee chuckling. They started to walk off but secretly. Smash stayed back and hidden so he doesn't get caught and watched Form finally ask her out.

'So why are we staying then Form' Becky asked. Form breathed in and out and started to explain. 'Becky, this is gonna be hard for me to say but I gotta let this all out'. She was confused on what he was on about thinking he is on drugs. 'Becky, since day one when my eyes met you I was struck by Cupid, but I don't know why but it just did, during the few days I realised why Cupid hit me. Because I fell for you'. She realised why he said Cupid. She started to blush _he said Cupid, he must have_ , she thought. 'Becky the Hedgehog, I have a crush on you, since day one and I always did, I fell in love with you since day one. And this was the perfect moment to say it all out. If you don't like me. It's fine I understand but I just want to make it all clear and do this'. He went up and kissed her on the lips. 'I love you'. He said after. Becky was blushing like mad. _OH MY GOD HE KISSED ME AND HE LIKES ME,_ Becky thought. He then moved near to the ocean and watch the sunset and sighed. He then felt a hand touching his hand. It was Becky smiling and snuggling onto him. She looked at him and kissed him which Form went wide eyed and gone beefed red. 'I love you too Form, Form the Fox' She replied. They both smiled. 'I wanna ask one simple question'. He said smiling. 'Go ahead'. She replied. 'You wanna be my girlfriend'. He popped out. 'How come you never asked me before?' She asked him. 'Too nervous on what you'll say'. He admitted, and looked down. 'I would always have said yes'. She said smiling. 'What do you mean?' he asked. 'I 100% will be your girlfriend! Always have and always will say yes to a cutie like you!' She fangirled after. 'You said the cutest thing that no other boy have said to me'. She smiled aswell. Form jawdropped but she still giggled at it. 'You always make me laugh you mister gunner' Forms new lovely girl admitted. 'So do you'. He replied back. 'Now does Becky want a walk home with her new boyfriend?' Form asked. 'She 100% does' Becky said and started to hold his hand and walk off the beach. 'Oh and yes, I did nosebleed to you earlier on this morning. Because you look so sexy in this bikini' Form stating. She giggled. 'But I'm now all yours so do whatever reaction you want when you see me'. Becky told him seductively. 'Oi oi' he said doing a seducing look to her. 'And I'm all yours'. He said to her. She kissed him on his lips 'Glad I am' she told him.

Smash's jaw literally hit the floor the Form successfully scored his crush. 'Well, played lad, you actually did it. You got her' he said quietly. 'We're gonna give you a massive cheer when you get in'. He said.

Form and Becky finally got to Beckys house and she embraced onto her loveable fox. 'Goodnight, my weapon man' she said kissing him while in embrace. 'Goodnight my shining Becky' Form said back 'I love you' she said. 'I love you too' he replied. Form started to finally head home. 'FUCK YEAH!' He shouted 'I DID IT! BEATEN SMASH AND MUSC ON GETTING MY CRUSH' he said to himself excited. He ran back home in enjoyment to tell them the mind blown.

Back at Becky's house. Venus and Sugar was already there. 'Girls, I now have a boyfriend'. She said smiling. Venus was shocked and Sugar gasped 'Who Becky? Who's the boy?' Sugar asked. 'Form!' She smiled. Sugar then squealed and Venus fangirled. 'He actually did it'. Venus said. 'I can't believe he finally asked you out' Sugar. 'You two are perfect for each other'. Venus blurted out. 'I'm really happy he is my perfect person I needed'. She smiled, 'I hope Smash and Musc ask you two out aswell' She said about the other two girls crushing on Forms closest boys. 'I want it to be similar to how Form asked you out' Venus admitting. 'He will'. Becky said.

Back at the boys Smash was waiting outside and saw his close lad coming toward him 'PUT IT IN THEIR LAD!' Smash said giving Form a bro hug. 'Well done Form, you finally did it, you got more balls than me and Musc combined to ask out a crush'. He admitted. 'Hey when time is right, you go for it' Form clearing a true statement. 'But you successfully scored a girl. And heck it's a hot one. She's bloody 3rd hottest'. Smash stating out. 'You lucky shit!' He said after and both started laughing. 'Who's first and second?' He asked. 'Venus is first, Sugar is 2nd' Smash said. Form shrugged 'Fair enough' he said. 'Now come on, let's tell the others' he told his close buddy. 'Let's go'. Smash said and they entered Sonic and tails house. All the boys was chilling together watching TV and Sonic sees Form in a really happy mood. 'Your happy?' He spoke out. 'Why wouldn't I be?' Form answered. 'What happened?' Musc asked. Smash blurted out and put his arm round Form 'THIS GUY! Finally has a girlfriend' he said. Sonic and Musc spat out a drink when the others looked wide eyed. 'YOUR JOKING!' Sonic said in surprise. 'Who's the lucky lady?' Shadow asked. 'This is gonna blow your mind'. Smash said. 'Pfft, probably his sniper'. Knuckles smirked while taking a sip of coke. 'So your calling Becky a sniper then?' Form asked. Knuckles spat out his drink and the others jawdropped and mind blown 'WHAT?!' The others said. 'YOU SOCRED BECKY?!' Knuckles said. 'Fuck off you didn't' Sonic said in shock. 'YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU GOT HER!' Shadow asked next moving towards Form. 'Yup, I finally scored my crush, my first and my only girlfriend'. Form smiled at them. 'GET IN FORM!' Sonic said cheering. 'HE FUCKING PULLED A CHICK, GOOD ON YOU!' Shadow told him. Musc went up to him and put his hand out. 'Mah nigga, you are the MVP'. He said and Form did the hood shake. 'Well done lad'. He said. 'Let's have our time to ourself now lads eh?' Form asked. 'You betcha' Smash said easing a bottle of coke. 'TO FORM! FOR SCORING THE 3RD HOTTEST GIRL IN THE SCHOOL! CHEERS!' Smash shouted. 'CHEERS!' Everyone else said and did the cheers and did a synchronised drink. Form has finally completed his work. He will spend a good time with his new girl. Known as Becky the Hedgehog. Forky has now been official


	9. Chapter 9: 3 days until the party

**Chapter 9: 3 days until the party**

Today's was a regular day for everyone but it's a good day, it was Friday and all the boys are gonna be chilling at sonic and tails house all weekend and possibly the girls will be sleeping over at Amy's house. Form and Becky are finally dating, and now this leaves two to go on scoring, the twins.

At break, Smash was talking to Sonic about the stages on scoring a girl, their friend Comet told them about it. 'He has gotta point, but...yeah he is right but what about if that stage fails but gets to the next stage after?' He asked Smash. 'Hmm...come to think of it, I don't know, he never seen no one that happened to them' Smash answered. At their table, all the boys see Form and Becky snuggling each other and talking quietly between them, Smash smiled at him and notices how perfect they are for each other. 'Look at them two, perfect and meant to be together'. He said to himself 'Just like how me and Venus are'. He continued. 'Yeah they really are. You and Venus are meant to be aswell'. Sonic overheard Smash. Smash was thinking hard when he should tell her but his nervousness just kicks in and makes him too frightened to do it. 'I don't know when to ask her, that's the nervous part'. He told his close Hedgehog buddy. 'Do it on a special occasion, like prom or something, maybe that song you did could work for her. Then tell her your feelings' Sonic giving Smash advice or an idea. 'That's a good idea, use that love rap I did for her then tell her how much I love her then ask her out, but I will need flowers big time'. Smash said to Sonic. Sonic nodded 'now that's the Smash we know'. He smiled at his close bud.

Suddenly Porsche ran up to Smash and Sonic panting. 'Porsche?' Smash wondered. 'Smash...Vee...is...cornered...by your...rival' Porsche told him while panting. Smash shot up and got angry. 'Where is he?' Smash asked really angry. 'In gym near one of the nets'. Porsche answered 'Excuse me' Smash said sprinted off to her. 'Where's he going?' Sonic asked Porsche. 'To save his crush' Porsche answered. Sonic smiled. 'Well played lad' he said.

At the gym he heard Venus screaming. 'JAKE I WILL NEVER DATE YOU!!' She screamed. 'I WILL BE YOURS VENUS!!' Jake shouted. Suddenly a Orange blur went in. Jake heard spikes slicing together. 'What was that?' He asked himself. All of a sudden he saw Smash, he went up towards him. Smash groaned and then hit Jake full power that sent him flying with the punch like a titan getting killed by a stronger titan (get the reference) Jake went to the other side of the gym and ran off. Venus was wide eyed when she saw Smash looking at his rival with his body sideways. 'Smash?' Vee said. 'AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!' He shouted death glaring at the door. He looked back at Venus. 'You okay?' He asked. Venus hugged him tight and crying. 'Smash I couldn't do anything he cornered me'. She told him while feeling scared. 'Don't worry, I came, and thank Porsche for telling me you was in trouble' Smash replied. Venus gave Smash a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. 'Your my hero Smash. You really are' She smiled while hugging him. Smash blushed really bad. 'No one ever called me a hero, especially a girl'. He said while blushing red and smiling. Venus let go of the hug. 'Well I'm the lucky first' She flirted. Smash chuckled 'Yeah you are' he replied. 'And the only one who will'. He quietly said himself. 'What was that you said?' Venus asked. Smash shot up and blushed. 'Nothing' he answered quickly. Venus was confused 'Shall we get going back to the others?' She asked. Smash nodded and they head back towards the others in the cafeteria.

Back at the cafeteria all the boys (except from Form and Smash) are taking about girls, because they are bored, Sonic asked Shadow why he finally asked out Maria. 'Since I been her best friend since her entire life, it made me think that, she was the one for me. And then you know the rest'. Shadow explained.

'But, question Shadow. Why the hell, have not had fun with her'. Tails asked. 'Why haven't you asked out Cream?' Shadow came back at him. 'Cause I'm not ready to date her...yet' he answered. 'Well there's my answered to your question. I'm not ready to do it'. Shadow replied back. 'He's gotta point there'. Musc agreeing to his G. 'Look, I don't like cream...in that way...yet'. Tails told them. Shadow shrugged. 'Fair enough'. He said.

Sonic noticed Smash walking to the boys with Venus next to him. 'He actually did it'. Sonic quietly said to himself. 'What do you mean?' Shadow overhearing his buddy. 'Smash went to save her from his rival, and she's smiling next to him so. He must have did it'. Sonic explaining what happened. 'Well done to Smash, saving his crush'. Shadow smirked at him. Venus then went off to the girls table and Smash joined the boys. 'Looks like some Hedgehog is a happy one'. Sonic teased. 'Why wouldn't I be?' Smash asked with a grin. 'One girl, is all enough for me, and it was the girl who I saved'. Musc shot up and looked at his brother. 'You saved Venus?' He asked. 'Yeah?? Why?' Smashed answered back. 'Good on yah, she defo said something to you to make you super happy'. Smash's amazing twin replied smiling. 'She called me a hero, no other girl...' Smash started to talk 'Ever called you a hero in your life' Sonic interrupted. 'Exactly'. Smash sighed after. 'I really love her. I really really do'. He told them.

'I heard a rumour going around yesterday'. Shadow started changing the subject. All the boys (except for Form) looked at Shadow in confusion. 'What rumour?' Toxic asked. 'It's about Vee' Shadow started. 'What about Vee?' Smash quickly reacted. 'It's a good thing Smash' Shadow stated. 'Alright let's hear it'. Tails said. 'So apparently the rumour is that, she has a crush on one of us'. He started to explain. Smash blushed big time. 'Y-your-your joking...r-right?' He stuttered. 'No I'm not...this is from the rumour'. Shadow carried on. 'Who is it?' Sonic asked. 'It's been said. That the guys first letter...is an S'. Shadow explained. 'So we know it wouldn't be me, so...it'll be out of: You and Smash'. He finished. 'It's gonna be you Sonic'. Smash said to his close buddy. 'I won't be so sure'. Toxic stated. 'Whys that?' Sonic asked. 'Venus was smiling from you Smash, you saved her'. Toxic pointed out. 'She did hug me and cried while hugging me aswell, oh and she did kiss me on the cheek'. Smash told them making points. 'Also all the time. You two are always, next to each other when we all hang out, after school or during weekends'. His twin giving evidence aswell. 'And she smiled every time she sees you'. Shadow added on. 'Umm...I don't get it?' Smash said in confusion 'Dude...you get where we're coming from?' Sonic asked. Smash shook his head. 'Were saying...it might not be Sonic'. Knuckles told him. 'Then who?' Smash asked. 'You...' Sonic answered. 'Me??' Smashed shot up while going red. 'There's no way she would like me...I'm not the hottest guy in the fucking school' Smash bragging. 'But...you are the perfect person for her.' Sonic also stated. Smash sighed. 'I guess your right'. 'Because we are right' Toxic quietly told to himself. 'What did you say Toxic?' Sonic asked. 'We are right. The rumour is true...Venus does like Smash, me and Form know already'. Toxic whispered to him. 'No way...I can't believe it...are you serious?' Sonic whispered back. Toxic nodded. 'Let's get this day all sorted hey?' Sonic asked. 'Yeah. Lets'. Smash answered.


	10. Chapter 10: 2 days until the party

**Chapter 10: 2 days until the party**

Today is Saturday. All the boys are sleeping at Sonic and Tails house for preparing the party they are going to throw on Monday. Almost the whole school got invited and Smash invited some of the squads (boys only squad) other members to the party from other schools but who hang with them out of school. They invited Comet the cat, Peter the echidna, Boomer the hedgehog and his brother Speed, Mystic the wolf (Mystic is a boy), Slider the fox and Danny the Hedgehog.

Today, everyone are going to play truth or dare together at Sonic and Tails backgarden, a few more from their close friends are joining aswell. 'I think Danny, Comet and Peter can make it'. Smash said after being asked who can go from the others. 'Boomer said him and Speed are going to watch a movie with their family and Mystic is going aswell and Slider is on a date with someone'. Sonic told him. 'What about Tyler?' Shadow asked. 'He's busy sorting out his DJ setup for Monday. He's taking it to here tomorrow to prepare'. Smash answered. 'I think Comet is nearly here now'. Porsche told Smash. 'Looks like it'. He told Porsche back.

The door knocked and Sonic went to open the door. Outside stood a Red and white furred cat with swords on his back and white shoes with a bit of red on them, the cat also had dark blue eyes. 'Great that you can make it Comet'. Smash said smiling. 'Thanks for inviting me'. Comet smiled back. 'So whats happening?'. He asked. Musc sighed. 'Truth or dare'. He answered in an annoyed tone. 'Great...' Comet rolled his eyes. 'Were doing spin the bottle version at the party' Smash informed him. 'I'm definatly doing that one'. Comet chuckled after. Another knock happened. 'ITS OPEN!' Shadow shouted and entered was a hedgehog. He had white fur and the same spines like Shadows but with black on with the white. He also had a black tail and black back spines. He had 2 pieces of fur popping in front of his head where his brows are (like Amy) with brown eyes. 'DANNY!' Everyone said in happiness. 'Heyyyooo how's my squad doing?' Danny asked. 'Better now that your here'. Tails said in delighted. 'So I heard it's regular truth or dare today right?' Danny trying to be sure. 'Yup, just normal truth or dare'. Musc confirming. 'Pfft...Ohh boy this is gonna be getting into some crush truths and dares'. Danny snickered, the others snickered aswell. 'And a lot of what we do'. Smash said to everyone with them all nodding in agreement. Comet triggered an idea. 'First one to spit out their drink first during truth or dare has to have a crush dare during spin the bottle truth or dare'. 'GAME ON!' Smash motivated himself. 'Alright...YOUR ON!' Sonic also said in motivation . 'Challenge accepted' Musc grinning. 'Bring it' Shadow evil smirked. 'Okay let's do it' Comet grinned and everyone else grinned aswell. A third knock was heard. 'Has to be Peter' Smash told them. Danny opened the door and stood outside was a white with blue and red furred echidna with black eyes with blue and white shoes. 'And indeed it is'. Danny said. 'Wazzup squad' Peter going happy to see his mates. 'The ceiling'. Knuckles replied back. Peter looks up. 'No shit Sherlock'. Smash snickered 'he's done you there' he said. Knuckles glared at Smash, 'Your lucky I ain't gonna fuck with yah'. Knuckles said. Sonic snickered. 'What a bottle'.

While all the boys are chilling, the girls arrived. At least two more girls was invited aswell and Danny went wide eyed. 'Oh shit...I know those two'. He whispered to Smash and Sonic. 'Who are they?' Sonic asked while whispering to Smash and Danny. 'The brown one on the far left is Rachel, Mystic likes her. And the purple one on the far right is...my crush' Danny explained. Smash snickered as he knew what his mates crush name is. 'Abbbbiiiieeeee...' Smash teased, 'Shut up...' Danny glared at Smash. 'Ohhhh look the 2nd planet is here...your crush' Danny got payback. Smash shot up going dead red and glared at Danny. 'Paybacks a bitch Smash' Danny smirking at him.

After a chit chat everyone was in a circle and played truth or dare. What they did was someone asked a person truth or dare and they do it. And whoever got asked gets to pick. 'I'll start' Sonic told them all. 'Okay, Becky'. He looked at Becky. 'Truth or dare' he asked. 'Truth'. She grinned. 'Okay...going easy are we?' Sonic replied to it. 'Okay is it true, you and Form got caught making out by anyone of us?' He asked. 'Shit...' Form said. Smash and Musc snickered. 'Yes, we did'. She admitted. 'They got caught by me and Musc once'. Smash told them. 'But their reaction was golden'. His twin followed on. 'Okay Becky, your turn'. Sonic said. 'Hmm...'. She looked at everyone and finally stopped at Danny. 'Danny. Truth or dare'. She asked Danny. 'Dare'. Danny said with a evil smirk. 'Bad move bro'. Comet said quietly. 'Why was it?' Tails asked him. 'She's likely say I dare you to tell us your crush n all that'. Comet told him. 'If Smash got said that, he's fucked, but your right'. Tails agreeing on Comet. 'I dare you...to kiss...abbie'. Becky said giggling. 'NOOO!' Smash and Sonic said at the same time and burst out laughing. 'You called it'. Tails said. Danny was blushing bright red where everyone else snickered except for Smash and Sonic who was crying with laughter. Danny went up and kissed Abbie on the lips. 'Only for the dare'. He told her. But he couldn't hide a smile as he just kissed his crush. 'Atleast it's your turn now Danny' Shadow told him. Danny started to look at Sonic 'Truth or dare, Sonic?' Danny asked him. Sonic shrugged and smirked. 'Truth' he said. 'Gah yah dick'. He said quietly yourself. 'Is it true, you scored a one night stand with any of the girls sitting here'. Danny snickered. Sonic sighed. 'Only one girl, so yeah...only a single one night stand out of all of them'. 'Now Musc truth or dare'. He asked after. 'Truth'. Musc grinned. 'I'll be nice here okay, is it true you once lifted a bar with all the weights in a gym?' Sonic asked. 'Actually that did happen'. Musc told them. Sugar jawdropped after hearing that. 'Okay so someone asked me to get all the weights and put them on the bar to bench, so we all gone and did that and they made me try and lift it. And what happened all the people at the gym saw me and was shocked and jawdropped'. Musc explained the story. 'You grew popularity from that right?' Sonic asked. 'Yeah, people been calling me the strongest person in the world every time they see me go into the gym, but they are 50% right as I am the strongest Hedgehog in the world'. Musc answered. 'Well that is true'. Danny agreeing. All the girls was eyewide and wowed from the strength Musc has, this even impressed Sugar and she dropped a smile. 'So my crush would be one lucky girl'. He said winking at Sugar. Sugar blushed. 'Oh and Venus? Truth or dare' Musc asked smirking. 'Dare'. Venus said with a evil grin. Musc smirk which now became an evil look then he looked at Smash who was shaking in head like don't do it. 'I dare you Venus...to...describe your crush'. He said evilly. Venus blushed madly as she realised her crush is playing aswell. 'Question: can I describe personality or appearance?' She asked. 'Appearance'. Musc giving an evil grin. 'Shit'. Venus said, she now found out she's screwed. 'Ooooooo!' All the girls realising and looking at Venus except for Abbie and Rachel. 'Whos does Venus have a crush on?' Abbie whispered to Becky. Becky pointed to Smash 'Him'. She said and Abbie nodded in ahhh. 'Well where should I start...he's a hedgehog, quick, spikey, cute, strong, finally a twin'. She admitted while blushing while looking at Smash. Smash also was having the biggest reaction out of the boys. _Quick, cute, strong, that sounds like me and Sonic. But then...spikey..it can't be me, and twin,_ Smash thought...he then blushed so bad, _ME?! She likes...ME?! Nah..that's bullshit._ Smash thought again. 'Girls we're gonna have a bro talk, if you don't mind'. Sonic said to then. The girls nodded and Sonic, Musc, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles went inside. 'I can't believe it...' Shadow said in shock. 'We are actually right'. Knuckles agreeing in shocked. 'She actually does'. Tails with wide eyes in surpsied. 'Venus...' Sonic started. 'Likes...' Shadow said after. 'Smash...' Musc finished off. 'The rumour was true then'. Shadow said while wide eyed. 'Yup'. The rest replied in sync. 'Let's get back and let Venus take her turn'. Knuckles said and they heck back outside to join. 'Okay...'. She started to look at her crush. 'Smash, truth or dare?' She asked the Orange blur. 'I'll have a dare'. He smiled. 'I dare you to describe your crush Smash'. She smiled back which caused Smash to blush. From that moment Smash's twin spat out his drink. Sonic looked at Musc and smirked. 'Musc lost so you got the dare at the party'. Sonic snickered. Form heard and snickered aswell and whispered to Comet 'Musc spat out a drink so he lost'. He said. 'Now Musc is screwed'. Comet replied. 'Musc you lost now bro, you got the crush dare at the party'. Smash snickered. All the boys looked and snickered at him which Musc realised...he's doomed 'Well...shit'. He said to himself. 'Smash...your dare'. Sonic said remembering Smash has a dare. 'Oh yeah...hmm now how do I describe her?' Smash doing a wonder while having a glance at Venus. 'Well...she's hot, a Hedgehog, sporty, reminds me of a planet and also the cutest girl I ever seen'. He described Venus. All the girls in Awed and Becky looked at Venus 'And he meant you'. She quietly said. _Reminds you of a planet? I highly think it'll be someone named Neptune, or Saturn, or...me,_ Venus thought.

The time was 4 and all the girls was starting to leave. 'It was great playing with you guys'. Rachel said smiling. 'Anytime Rachel, will see yah at the party'. Danny smiled back. 'Nice meeting you all'. Abbie said referencing all the boys except for Danny, Comet and Peter. 'Same with us'. Smash replied back.

Danny, Comet and Peter left together which left the main eight to prepare the party ready for Monday. 'So now that's said, Musc has to do the crush dare'. Shadow smirked. 'DONT REMIND ME!'. Musc said blushing. 'He knows he's fucked'. Smash told everyone while snickering. 'Let's get preparing ready for Monday'. Sonic told them.


	11. Chapter 11: preparations for tomorrow

**Chapter 11: preparations for tomorrow**

It finally hit Sunday, and the day became for the final preparations for the party the boys are going to throw. Smash and Sonic got drinks, Shadow and Knuckles got food, Tails and Musc helped Tyler sort out the computer for Tyler to DJ. Tyler brought up the idea on using a computer instead because everyone will love the songs on their. 'Smash?' Tyler asked his DJ teammate. 'What's up buddy?' Smash answered back with a question. 'Can you also DJ with me, like both of us take turns at it if you get me?' Tyler replied. 'Sure thing buddy well we're both DJs of course and I gotta let it all out'. Smash replied back with a smile. 'We gotta atleast blast feed em to the lions'. Smash told him. 'Definatly'. Tyler said back. 'We gotta do a bass drop mosh pit to feed em to the lions'. Sonic said after overhearing the DJs. '100% Sonic, were gonna do one. Everyone will be going ape shit to the song'. Tyler said. Sonic nodded in a true way as he was right. 'That'll do it' Tails said finalising the computer with all the websites and music on there 'DJs ARE READY!' Tails shouted. 'FOODS COMPLETE!'. Knuckles shouted. 'Food, check. DJ, check' Sonic checking all the stuff ready for tomorrow. 'And the drinks are all sorted'. Sonic told them. 'Were ready'. Smash said. 'Tomorrow night is gonna be lit'. Shadow said. All the boys can't wait, but they still forgot one thing which Form realised what they are missing. He gasped, 'The empty bottle'. Form said. 'We need a empty bottle'. He told them. 'OH SHIT WE DO!' Smash said agreeing. 'Will need a glass one I think'. Sonic trying to give an idea. 'Agreeing'. Musc said. 'Glass bottles will spin so it's fine'. Shadow said. Smash looked into the kitchen to look for an empty glass bottle. He still couldn't find any. 'Shit...where is one?' Smash asked himself.

Comet came and heard Smash shouting. 'What's up with Smash?' He asked Musc. 'He's looking for an empty glass bottle'. Musc answered. 'Ohh for, spin the bottle?' Comet replied back. Musc nodded. Comet shrugged 'Fair enough'. Comet saw Tyler sorting out the music and he went towards him to chat. 'Hey Comet'. Tyler smiled at him. 'Hey bro, how's you?' Comet smiled back. 'Alright, how's the MVP of talking to girls doing?' Tyler asked which made Comet chuckle. 'Good, how's the lad who's has hot chicks liking him?' Comet asked back which Tyler chuckled. 'Not as bad as you mate'. He smiled at him. 'How's the girlfriend?' Comet asked smiling. 'She's as happy as she can be, she wants to come to the party and I said, obviously...all the boys know your my girl, but not...my perfect girl'. Tyler started chatting to him while setting up all the songs. 'Isn't her name, Emily?' He asked in confusion. Tyler nodded while looking on the computer 'It is Comet, it is Emily'. Tyler confirming Comet on his girl. Tyler and Emily started dating for a few weeks now and it made Tyler find out, she's his perfect match. 'Let's hope she doesn't fuck you over'. Comet told him which both of them snickered.

Smash sighed and looked out the window, he was thinking about Venus which made him look sad, Form came up to Smash seeing him looking down. 'Hey bro, what's up?' He asked in a helpful tone. Smash sighed 'Just Venus bro'. Smash said looking at him. 'Why? What about her?' Form asked. 'Like, Venus...if the rumour is true then I'll be more nervous. I don't think Venus will never like me. You know?' Smash said in a really sad tone. 'Hey don't be too nervous, just like what you said on Friday, do all that and then you finish it all by telling her all your feelings and if she kisses you in the lips and is one of the happiest girls alive, you got her'. Form giving him advice. 'Even I was a bit nervous when I seen Becky, but now I'm with her and I'm fine'. He told him. 'I guess your right Form'. Smash giving a little smile to Form. 'Say, out of any of us lads who would have the biggest balls to change a slut back to who they were?' He asked Form. 'Probably Sonic I presume, he has scored some one night stands, and some was sluts, like that Chloe'. He answered but confused. 'Fair enough, I bet there will be a couple of sluts coming tomorrow'. He snickered. 'Ohh I got something good for Sonic'. Smash snickered.

Smash went to Sonic to privately talk to him. 'Alright buddy, I have a bet for you'. Smash smirked. 'Oh really? Well in that case, I accept'. Sonic grinned. 'If you can change Chloe from being a slut to what she looked like before she ruined her appearance with all those piercings aka not being a slut anymore and being your offical girlfriend, I will give you a hundred quid'. Smash grinned. 'Deal'. Sonic said. (A/N: yes these are random characters I think about). 'Let's get this party rolling tomorrow'. Smash said to himself.


End file.
